Lions
by RosalindAnnaBorelli
Summary: OS. Minerva/Alastor - Morning after


Tous les muscles de son corps se mirent à protester quand elle s'étira, les yeux fermés afin d'éviter un affrontement brutal avec la lumière du jour. Un orchestre -avec plus de percussions qu'il n'en aurait fallu- jouait dans son crâne sans aucune retenue. Elle laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller.

La nuit dernière avait été hum, disons... intéressante ?

Elle se rappelait avoir dansé avec Filius et Liz quelques valses endiablées, avoir noyé dans l'alcool les déboires amoureux de Poppy et avoir flirté assez lourdement avec le barman qui n'était visiblement pas plus intéressé que les fois précédentes.

A son grand embarras, elle se souvenait aussi d'avoir pleuré sur l'épaule de Filius en lui parlant du décès de son premier chat quand elle avait six ans, d'avoir répondu avec enthousiasme au baiser plus qu'alcoolisé de sa meilleure amie et d'avoir enlacé une plante en pot en déclarant qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait jamais.

Elle espérait sincèrement que ses amis n'auraient pas aussi bonne mémoire qu'elle après une cuite.

Elle entendit la douche couler et se demanda comment Liz pouvait avoir la force de se lever ce matin alors qu'elle avait l'air encore plus éméchée qu'elle la veille.

Minerva ne poussa pas la réflexion très loin, le sommeil la rappelant à lui assez rapidement.

Quand elle se réveilla la seconde fois, c'était parce qu'on lui secouait l'épaule.

« Liz, laisse-moi dormir, bon sang. » marmonna-t-elle, encore à moitié endormie.

Ce qui déclencha un rire. Rire qui n'appartenait certainement pas à la fluette colocataire de Minerva, ce qui la conduisit à soulever les paupières.

Un jeune sorcier aux cheveux clairs et aux contours du visage flou qu'elle reconnut assez facilement lui tendait ce qui ressemblait à une paire de lunettes. Elle s'en saisit et les mit sur son nez avant de chercher à se redresser, faisant glisser le drap qui la couvrait.

Elle glapit en s'apercevant qu'elle n'était pas habillée et maintint le drap contre sa poitrine.

« Maugrey ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus haut perchée que la sienne habituellement.

Il eut un sourire narquois.

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, nous sommes dans ma chambre. » révéla-t-il en lui indiquant le reste de la pièce.

Derrière Alastor, un poster de la finale de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch de l'année précédente (Allemagne 1030-Inde 1450) était flanqué sur la porte d'une vieille armoire en bois massif. Le lit était plus grand et plus bas que celui de Minerva, faisant face à un planisphère jauni. Du côté droit du lit, une chaise disparaissait sous une pile de vêtements.

Minerva ferma les yeux. Mauvaise idée. Si elle avait eu le moindre doute sur leurs activités de la veille, son cerveau venait de le balayer d'un revers de main, lui offrant des images détaillées de ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre.

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, Alastor s'était assis sur le lit et scrutait son visage d'un air inquiet.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-il avec sollicitude.

« Heu... Je crois, oui. » répondit Minerva avec un temps de retard, commençant à assimiler qu'elle avait bien passé la nuit avec le jeune Auror.

Jeune Auror qui avait considérablement pâli, au point que Minerva se demanda s'il était moins en forme qu'il ne le laissait paraître. Il avait aussi pas mal bu la veille.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait... Je n'avais pas réalisé. Je n'aurais pas dû... Je suis désolé. Tu veux que j'envoie un hibou à Liz ? » demanda le garçon d'une voix blanche, la main crispée sur les draps, en mettant plus de distance entre lui et son amie brune.

Il fallut que Minerva se force à faire fonctionner son cerveau à pleine puissance pour qu'elle comprenne ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune homme.

« Quoi ? Non ! Calme-toi, Alastor. J'étais consentante. Un peu bourrée, mais je savais ce que je faisais et tu avais toi-même un bon coup dans l'aile, il me semble. Je me souviens de toute la soirée, je ne suis pas certaine que tu puisses en dire autant. » dit-elle en lui souriant.

Il se détendit.

« Je me rappelle de la partie la plus intéressante. » rétorqua-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, la faisant rougir.

Elle se mit à jouer avec le drap.

« Je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on en parle mais j'aimerais avoir cette conversation habillée.

Alastor acquiesça en se levant du lit.

« Je t'ai réveillée pour te dire que j'allais acheter du pain. Tu as le temps de prendre une douche avant que je revienne, si tu as envie. Oh, et il y a de la potion anti-gueule de bois sur la table de la cuisine. »

Lorsqu'il revint une trentaine de minutes plus tard, Minerva se séchait les cheveux avec sa baguette, tout en massacrant un vieux tube des Hippopogriffes.

« Je veux juste que tu saaaaaaaches que j'y croyaiiis

Malgré les nuaaaaaaages et la présence des Augu- »

Elle s'arrêta d'un coup quand elle s'aperçut qu'Alastor était rentré et l'observait, hilare, dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle reposa sa baguette sur un meuble avec dignité et vint l'aider à dresser la table du petit-déjeuner, bien qu'il soit presque quatorze heures.

Ce faisant elle aperçut le journal qu'un hibou de la poste avait apporté le matin.

« Quelque chose d'intéressant ? » interrogea-t-elle en étalant de la marmelade sur sa tartine.

Alastor reposa son verre de jus de citrouille avant de lui répondre.

« Des moldus ont été attaqués dans la ville natale de Grindelwald mais n'ont été blessés que légèrement avant l'intervention des Aurors bulgares. Il y a des protestations contre le gouvernement de Greskinn – les soupçons de corruption seraient fondés. Oh, et il y a aussi des spéculations sur où se déroulera la prochaine Coupe du Monde. »

Minerva hocha la tête puis examina ses ongles avec une attention exagérée.

« Hum. » répondit-elle.

Alastor soupira.

« Je t'ai connue meilleure dialogueuse. » remarqua-t-il sans humour.

Elle sursauta à la seconde où elle se rendit compte qu'il lui avait adressé la parole.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas être impolie. » dit-elle en coinçant une mèche de cheveux pas tout-à-fait sèche derrière son oreille droite.

Alastor était comme hypnotisé par le mouvement et secoua la tête pour se concentrer sur autre chose. Il se mit à remuer sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

« Ce n'est pas grave, c'est juste que... On peut parler d'hier soir ? » finit-il par demander franchement.

Le sujet planait dans l'air depuis un bon moment. Depuis qu'Alastor était revenu, en réalité.

« Je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose, de toute façon. » reconnut Minerva en haussant les épaules.

« On commence où ? » demanda maladroitement Alastor, bien déterminé à poursuivre la discussion.

Minerva le regarda à ce moment-là et ils furent pris d'un fou-rire hystérique. Il leur fallut une bonne minute pour se ressaisir.

« Pour commencer, eh bien, est-ce que tu penses qu'on pourrait -hum- poursuivre une relation ou c'était juste pour une fois ? »

Alastor se mit à regarder ses pieds avant de redresser la tête. Autant se jeter à l'eau maintenant. Minerva ne lui en voudrait jamais d'être honnête.

« Je ne sais pas toi, mais moi j'ai bien aimé. » avoua-t-il, en essayant de garder ses yeux fixés sur le visage de sa compagne et pas sur le mur d'en face.

La tâche se révélait plus dure que l'on pouvait s'y attendre. Il se mordit la lèvre. Minerva sourit face à sa gêne grandissante.

« Pareil. J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je veux bien qu'on essaye de construire quelque chose ensemble – et par là, je veux dire que je veux une vraie relation, pas juste coucher avec toi de temps en temps. »

Cette fois-ci, Alastor la regarda franchement, avant de répondre à son sourire.

« On est sur la même longueur d'ondes alors. Par contre Minerva, si l'on doit être honnête l'un envers l'autre, je pense qu'il faut que je te dise que heu... je crois que je suis un peu amoureux de toi. » dévoila-t-il, se forçant à ne pas baisser les yeux.

Il était "un peu amoureux" de Minerva depuis ses années Poudlard.

La sorcière lui prit la main, les yeux pétillants.

« Tu sais quoi, Alas ? Je crois que c'est un peu réciproque. » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur le bout du nez.

Ils se tournaient autour depuis des lustres, et leurs amis ne seraient pas surpris d'apprendre ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. D'ailleurs...

« Tu veux le dire aux autres ? Qu'on est ensemble maintenant ? » demanda la jeune Professeur.

Alastor prit un air songeur, son pouce caressant le dos de la main de sa compagne.

« Peut-être pas tout de suite. Mais si ça fonctionne, alors pourquoi pas, oui. »


End file.
